


Through the Wings and Darkness

by Hockey_Lover31



Series: Master of Death [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), How to Train Your Dragon: Race to The Edge - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animagus Harry Potter, Dragons are Sequential Hermaphroditism, F/M, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_Lover31/pseuds/Hockey_Lover31
Summary: When Harry Potter died from a spell colliding with a Time-Turner, he thought that might be the end of it. But then he wakes up in a strange new world so different than his own. According to death, perhaps in this life, he can finally live like he's always wished. Now in his animagus form, a Black Dragon that seemed to have no name in his world, made more sense to him than staying as a human on a deserted island. While not particularly stuck in the form, he finds survival is easier as his dragon form he's named Ebony. This is his tale of how he met a particular dragon taming boy and his Night Fury and befriended them.Contains the Fandoms: Harry Potter, How to Train Your Dragon 2, 3, and parts of Race to the Edge (aka near the ending of it)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Toothless (How To Train Your Dragon), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Stoick the Vast/Valka
Series: Master of Death [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692676
Comments: 26
Kudos: 314
Collections: How to train your dragon





	1. The Flight of Night

Harry Potter had been tired when he went on the mission Kingsley had assigned him and his team. Tired of a life that felt fake, of friendship that seemed frayed around the edges, and most of all, tired of the way each time he woke up, he felt like he was drowning. The only relief was when he was asleep, and even then, nightmares and insomnia kept him up.

So when the Killing Curse from his opponent collided with the Ministry issued Time-Turner he had been given, causing the thing to destruct and affect only him, maybe he shouldn't have been as surprised as he was when he let himself close his eyes and stop breathing.

Then he opened his eyes, and the train station was back. There was one lone person, a female whose black hood was resting against her back, a white staff laid in grasped in her hands as it rested beside her, a weapon ready to be used. Lying beside her was a giant wolf that looked three times the size of a normal wolf, it's paws looking nearly twice the size of an adult's chest. Harry thought that it might be just about the size of his animagus figure if maybe a few inches taller.

"Harry Potter," the woman spoke, her voice soft, her eyes continuing to stare straight ahead of her, never looking back toward him.

Harry slowly approached the woman, watching the wolf's reaction to seeing if she or it would allow him. When the wolf only flicked its ears toward him but didn't awaken, Harry slowly stopped walking as he stood to her side equally. "Hello, Death," Harry said softly, his mind automatically knowing just who the figure next to him was.

She wasn't Dumbledore, nor Voldemort like he first expected. He couldn't say why he wasn't surprised by her presence in his death, but part of him knew it felt right for her to be here.

Humming an acknowledged tune, the woman tightened her grip on her staff before relaxing. "I never wanted a Master, you know," she said absentmindedly, pushing one of her black locks out of her hair.

"I never wanted to be a master of anyone," Harry admitted, his mind connecting some of the dots and realized he must've actually claimed the title when he collected the Hallows. He had hoped at the time that throwing away all but the cloak would mean he gave up that title.

Death's lips twitched upward like he just said something slightly funny to her. "I know. And that is perhaps why I chose you, if I had to have someone as my master, I could think of no one better than an unwilling one. Someone who wouldn't try and intervene with me, not without reason at least," she commented.

Harry could respect that wish, he certainly had no plans on trying to control her. After all, according to Dumbledore, death was but the next great adventure.

"Did you want another adventure? In an old world with more freedom?" Hel asked as she tapped her staff twice against the floor softly.

After the second clink from the marble floor, it was like they were suddenly moving through their own version of Apparation, images flying past his eyes so fast he felt sick until it suddenly stopped. Righting himself, he looked out into the expansive blue ocean as it shined under the full moon above them that was now in front of them from the cliff they had stopped on.

He took a careful deep breath and closed his eyes as the smell of clean ocean air felt soothing. The wind was softly blowing through his own black locks, gentle, like a hand running through his hair and messing it up. Part of him relaxed in this new environment, his animagus half of him practically purring at the sensation and tugging lightly to be let loose.

"I don't want to control you," Harry finally said as he slowly opened his eyes and turned to Death.

Death gave him a small kind, motherly, smile as she turned toward him. Her flawless pale skin seemed enchanting under the current moonlight as her wolf woke up and turned it's snout toward the air, seeming soaking into the cool breeze as he had moments ago. "And that's why I give you this offer, My Master," she said with love shining in her voice, "Believe it or not, you have been destined to this title since you were born. I have watched you grow, watched you fight for your life, and watched you slowly fall out of a niche you've made yourself. Here, My Master, you can find home again, find and great a family that will not leave you. What do you think, My Master?" she asked, her free hand reaching up and resting on Harry's face.

Looking into her pale green eyes that sparkled with unused magic, Harry felt resolve at denying her fade away. His heart pounded with want, something he usually pushed aside. But a life that he would love, a family that loved him as much as he loved them? He wanted that, it's been his wish since he realized what type of family his aunt and uncle had been in preschool. "Are you sure?" he asked one more time, never wanting to push Death into doing anything she doesn't want to do.

Death smiled and gently leaned forward the kiss his forehead. He felt the magic tingle on his forehead before flowing into and through him. "I'm sure, My Master. Though, I recommend in this new life traveling as Ebony. You might find yourself more relaxed as that half of yourself than perhaps this one," she said with a teasing smile.

"Thank you," Harry said, and when he noticed it look like she was about to disappear quickly asked, "What is your name? Or is it just Death?"

Death's grin softened along with her eyes. "I go by Hel, My Master. You'll find in this world they love celebrating the Norse Gods. Might want to keep that in mind, Little One. Take care of yourself, if you need my help, just call. I will always be there for you, Little One," she told him as the ground beneath her feet seemed to fold into itself and form stairs beneath her feet.

Hel gave him a nod before slowly walking down the stairs, staff still in hand, and her wolf beside her. Though, from what Harry recalled that wolf was Garmr, the familiar to the Norse Goddess of Death Hel.

Watching the ground close back up from where she once stood, Harry turned back toward the sea and took another deep breath. Part of him wondered what he was thinking accepting her offer, but already he felt far more freer than he had since he had been born. Feeling Ebony itch under his skin, Harry let the transformation take over.

His arms and legs slowly grew black scales that thickened and became heavier. His back burned slightly as wings unfolded from his back and a tail formed near his tailbone, his face felt like it was being slightly pulled as it narrowed out and flattened slightly. His ears elongated and extrasensory antennas as thick as his ears slowly formed.

As his transformation slowly stopped, Harry flapped his wings and stretched them out before doing it with his limbs and his tail flaps. Feeling more rejuvenated in this new form, Harry slowly peered over the edge of the cliff he sat on and watched a dark blue whale-like dragon rise out of the water before diving back into it, scalding water shooting into the air as it did so.

With little hesitation, Harry leaped off the cliff and let his instincts take over as his wings snapped open and his tail instantly balancing him as he glided over the ocean water. Flying near the edge of entering the water, Harry peered downward and stared at his animagus figure.

It had taken a while for Charlie to find out what dragon he was, but from an old Norse scroll, Charlie had found he was an extinct dragon with a name that fit his description.

_Night Fury_

A dragon as black as night said to be the unholy offspring of Lightning and Death.

It fit Harry to the T, as the Master of Death, and a child born with a lightning bolt scar.

Flapping his wings to get higher in the air, Harry thought it was time to fully explore the new world he now lived in. Maybe meet some friends along the way.


	2. The King's Egg

He spent a year getting used to the place he now lived. The small island that contained the Berserker tribe was both small and large at the same time. While the exterior of the island seemed small as the people settling on it seemed to have taken most of the space, underneath was a different story. The Alpha Dragon, the one he encountered first exploring the island for the year, welcomed him into the cavern system that he and his ancestors have built for centuries, holding the island together with the shards of ice it breathes instead of fire like most dragons make.

When Harry had first felt the being's mind persuading him to leave the island alone like all other dragons, the Night Fury in him felt affronted at being told to do something and investigated the area. The Alpha dragon was confused why it hadn't been able to control him like other dragons, and Harry wasn't going to tell him his status as not only having a dragon mind but also that of a human, but the great being was letting him live with him being as it was becoming harder and harder for the dragon to leave it's nest as a single Alpha egg was in it.

Apparently, every 15 years an Alpha dragon will search for a Queen dragon and mate, the eggs would either be the Alpha or Queen and whichever one it was it went with that parent. So any alpha eggs went with the alpha, and any queen eggs went with the queen. It ensured their lifelines would continue and their family ways wouldn't be inhibited by another dragon's rituals.

But with the egg now in the nest, the alpha dragon was hesitant to leave the nest especially since a Berserker could technically wander in at any time and try and take the egg, which left it to Harry to bring enough food for them until came the time the alpha trusted him enough to look over the egg. Since incubation of the egg took nearly 15 months, and it was currently month 3, Harry thought the alpha would eventually trust him enough to protect the egg.

It probably helps his case since he's been sleeping near the egg, feeling a fierce protectiveness toward it, and opening his eyes anytime a new sound seems to enter the cavern (go figure birds can easily find the place, but humans couldn't).

By month 9 the alpha did let him watch over the egg during times he would collect food, it became a routine for them for the alpha to eat his fill of fish before bringing back some for him too.

It wasn't until month 12 that something interesting happened, and by interesting, he meant humans had found the cave. He hid in the corner of the cavern he was in, letting the dark scales of his blend into the shadows of the darkened walls that didn't contain the light to cyan blue ice.

"Protect the child!" he heard the alpha's shattering cry through the halls of the cavern, reaching outside the walls. It wasn't just a command to him, but a call to all dragons nearby to go to the island and protect it.

Harry felt his spine flaps open as adrenaline flowed through him, making him ready for any sudden movements. His emerald green eyes trained on the two entrances that have easy access for humans. He watched two humans face off one other, one seeming to have lost a leg at some point in his life and holding some sort of flaming device that had the shape of a sword but wouldn't actually penetrate anything, but he noted, would easily parry many other weapons. An ingenious contraption to not maim anyone but still disarm them. The other two there looked like they were together and were the ones trying to take the egg.

He let a growl leave his throat as three pairs of eyes tried to see where he was against the wall, he felt his claws digging into the wall as terror in one of the man's eyes entered upon seeing the emerald eyes staring back at them.

"Toothless!" the other boy, the amputee, shouted toward him looking relieved. Clearly, the boy didn't know who he was, but who he was trying to refer to was confusing to him.

Feeling his eyes slit and become focused on the two threats to his protectee, Harry let go of the wall and prowled toward the three of them, making sure to put himself between the egg and them. "Toothless? Bud?" the boy asked hesitantly as he extended his hand toward him.

Harry snapped toward the extended hand, wondering how foolish the boy was, and watched him jerk his hands back like it burned before his eyes widen as he looked behind him.

"You have both tail fins," the boy whispered in wonder, seeming to stare at him with an emotion he recognized as hope.

"You will give me the egg, beast," the other man said harshly as he withdrew a sword, the other was holding a glowing green-tipped spear.

Harry growled and focused on the two men that he was deemed more of a threat, he could feel the emotions coming off both men, the one nearest to the egg that had reached out to him was feeling hope, confusion, happiness, and a flare of protectiveness. While the other men had more malicious intent, anger, disgust, and greed practically glowing off them.

But now wasn't the best of times to get into a fight, not with the life of the egg at state in his mind. He heard some sort of plasma blast in the distance and took the time given by the distractions to turn around, grab the egg with his mouth gently, and leap off the side of the icy cliff that they had been on, and went deeper into the cavern.

Harry landed with a soft thump and set the egg down gently as he nuzzled it in places and carefully listened to the strong heartbeat inside. While it was unlikely the hardened shell of the egg would crack, he still needed to check. He was sure the alpha dragon could survive by now outside the shell, but their best strength was waiting those 15 months until the baby dragon was truly ready to enter the world.

Carefully picking the egg back up, Harry let the darkness cloak him as he made his way toward where the Alpha dragon currently sleeps and where he had been disrupted. As he approached, he felt his heart stop upon finding the Great Beast dead in front of him. Setting the egg down carefully and pinpointing the lack of heartbeat with his enhanced hearing, Harry felt his inner Night Fury sadness was over him as he sat on his haunches.

Night Furies were known for either being in command of a flock, or the second-in-command, as such, the loss of either command to a night fury caused them to let out a certain screech that let other dragons know around miles that the ruler was dead.

Feeling his blue inner lights showing his second-in-command status switch to a blinding white, the light for being the alpha in command, Harry let out the high pitch screech that probably hurt the human ears. He let the screech out of his throat and made sure it echoed through the cavern. It wasn't until he heard the other screeches of various dragons letting their own dragon warble for the alpha out that he stopped and slowly heard the others stopping. His message was sent, now he had a job to do.

He heard through his travels about a Dragon-Woman that took in disabled and harmed dragons and bringing them back to life with hope. While he was certain they weren't actually dead, he knew that she understood their kind enough to live with them. She would be the perfect person to help protect and raise the egg, even if he knew he would have to put up with another human presence.

Carefully keeping an eye on the egg, Harry walked toward the Great Alpha and rested his paws on the dragon's face before carefully pressing his forehead to the Dragon's chin. Nuzzling it gently and giving a small warble of thanks, Harry stepped away from the dragon and prayed to Hel that the dragon had a safe return to the afterlife.

Feeling Hel's confirmation, Harry turned back to the egg and gently picked it back up before lowly flying toward the other exit of the place that isn't accessible to humans that the Alpha Dragon often used for outings of food. Going through the opening, Harry turned toward the thousands of dragons that came to the alpha's call and slowly nodded to the two Titanwings that we're still helping stop the few Vikings that had been attacking the Great King.

Their eyes locked with his and slowly nodded toward him. With their permission to continue looking after the Alpha Egg, not that he needed it, Harry made sure the egg was safe in his toothless mouth and snapped his wings open. He went from standing to instantly shooting into the sky like a bullet.

The known whistle-tune his wings made when he was going fast sounded through the air, some of the dragons rearing back and roaring toward him, offering their assistance should he call, but Harry noted the few humans watching on with confusions before spotting something interesting.

It was another Night Fury, who looked seconds away from following him with a type of desperation Harry wasn't used to seeing in dragons. Using all of his strength to not turn around and visit that dragon, Harry kept flying fast out of human and dragon site, not resting until he thought he was far enough away.

Harry didn't stop traveling until he found the small hide-out that he heard the Dragon Lady rested in. Carefully creeping into the mountain that could use some ice-formation to stabilize it further, Harry found a spot high up and finally set the egg down before curling himself around it and finally resting like his body had been demanding him to do.

He was able to rest for a few hours before his eyes snapped open when a small jingle of something hit another thing registered in his mind. Going from asleep to alert, Harry arched his back and curled his tail around the egg as his teeth snapped into his mouth and a low growl exited from his throat. His body shinned white as he stared at the Dragon Lady many had talked about, crouching low to the ground, stalking softly toward him. Surprisingly enough it was dragon-like behavior.

The Stormcutter behind her let out a low whine and slowly backed up, his head lowered and his wings went flat against its back. "We mean you no harm," he warbled softly, "Other-half saw you and wished to investigate."

Harry let his growl cut off but he stood in front of the egg with fierce protectiveness. "I will not see her right now. I have spent days traveling, I need rest. Great Alpha died and I must care for his remaining child. No harm will come to him under my protection," Harry carefully growled, his spine flaps opening as he fought his body to take the egg and run.

Stormcutter seemed to understand as it let out a small mourning cry before it carefully grabbed the Dragon Lady's staff with its teeth and pulled her toward him. She went willingly, surprisingly enough, her head tilted to the side like a curious dragonling but she went with her Other-Half and left Harry alone.

Watching them fly down toward the ground of the mountain, leaving Harry alone was more, Harry let his teeth retract once more and his flaps close back up. Grumbling from his interrupted sleep, Harry slowly circled the egg with his low plasma burn and settled around the egg once more, the heated ground drawing him back into sleep.

3 months should go by fast, shouldn't it. Then all he had to do was take care of the dragonling until he could become the Alpha once more.

Harry wondered before sleep took him whether or not young dragonlings were like toddlers. If they were he was certainly going to have an interesting time raising an Alpha Toddler that can mind control dragons.

Why in Hel did he sign up for this again?


	3. Dragonling Alpha's

"No, we do not eat rocks," Harry warbled out a sigh as he carefully picked up the 3-month-old white dragon by its neck in his gumless mouth and carried him away from the small pebbles and rocks by the pool of the water.

"But Dad!" the Alpha whined, he was pawing uselessly into the air, trying to scramble out of Harry's grip.

Harry had been correct in thinking dragonlings were like toddlers, and he was all ready to kill himself for it. Not only were the other dragons more than willing to let their Soon-To-Be-Alpha, or Ivory as most called him, being the opposite colors of Harry aka Ebony, but they never wanted to scold the young dragon either.

Which meant it was all on Harry and sometimes Valka, the Dragon-Lady who seemed more than amused to see them, or more like seeing how tired Harry often looked as he chased after Ivory. Being careful with the squirming child in his grip, Harry snapped his wings open and flew up toward the niche he's created near the top of the mountain, the place Ivory had hatched.

"Come on, "Ivory whined as he flopped onto the ground, "you know I don't have wings to get down."

Which was true, Harry found the wings on Alpha dragons were much smaller than their queen counterpart. In fact, it wasn't even used for flight but for powerful sailing through the ocean waters. Similar to the whales of his world and their fins which causes Alpha Dragons to move through the water as fast as if they were flying.

"Ivory, I know you want to play," Harry said softly, curling around the dejected dragonling and soothingly licking the back of his neck and body, cleaning him. "But you know better than to eat rocks. I know you remember the last time you tried to."

"It started to get hard to breathe and you had to wack my back a few times. I remember," Ivory whined softly, his face hiding toward Harry's chest.

"Then perhaps you want to tell me why you tried to now?" Harry questioningly warbled out, nuzzling his dragonling under his chin.

Feeling Ivory softly purr in response to the show of love, his adopted child relented. "Some of the other dragonlings dared me. They said if I did I could be their friends," Ivory dejectedly told him, his antennas twitching slightly.

Harry felt the sigh in his chest but knew that letting it out wouldn't help his child feel better. Instead, he curled around his son and rubbed his head along his body carefully, making sure to be careful of the spikes that were developing along his back, not having quite hardened just yet. "I'm going to tell you something I wish someone told me when I was young, okay?" Harry cooed out, running his tongue along Ivory's back as the young dragon looked up toward his adopted father.

"If the people you want to be friends with ignore you until you make a fool of yourself, or they want to change you either physically or mentally, then they aren't really your friends. Friends accept and love you for who you are. One day you will be an Alpha to these dragons, it will be scary, it won't always be fun, but it will happen one day. And know that no matter what, I will always be here for you, that your true friends will be here for you, do you understand, Ivory?" Harry asked as he nuzzled Ivory's face gently, scenting the dragon.

Ivory leaned into his embrace and relaxed. "I think so, Ebony. What was my father like?" Ivory asked as Harry finally drew a wing over the two of them, knowing it was near nap time for them.

"He was strong, and passionate, and loved you so much. It took him months to trust me to watch over you, and I promised him the day he finally let me that I will do my best to never let anything happen to you," Harry said as he curled his arms and legs around the dragon, letting him have enough room to rest his head on his front paws.

"Hmm, do you know any stories?" Ivory asked as he slowly fell asleep.

So, Harry sat there and told Ivory stories about his father even as he didn't have that many. But Ivory always soaked up what he could say and that was better than nothing. Perhaps tomorrow Ebony could talk to Cloudjumper, the Stormcutter, and see if he knew of anyone who'd be willing to let their children be friends and play with Ivory. Of course, Ivory would have to pick them to be his friends, but it was better than nothing.

Maybe then Ivory would stop trying to eat and choke on rocks.

* * *

Harry was not prepared for month 7 where Ivory was nearly as big as he was and was developing his icy breath. Though Harry would say he had a very ration and calm expression when he first learned, then again being blasted at by said ice when said son was having a temper tantrum was not what he had prepared for that day.

Yelping and leaping out from the ice beams that shot out of his son's mouth, Harry watched with wide eyes as the ice shot out with impressive speed and shattered against the cave wall. His son was just as shocked, his tantrum suddenly gone, as they stared at the shattered ice falling down to the bottom of the cave.

A sound of wings drew Harry's attention away from the wall and he watched Cloudjumper arrive with his Other-Half with him. "What was that?" Cloudjumper warbled out with a small tilt of his head.

"It seems Ivory has decided now was a great time for his icy breath. We'll need to keep an eye on that," Harry told the other dragon as he walked toward his son and nuzzled under his head, telling him without words that it was okay, that Harry wasn't afraid of him or angry at him.

Ivory soon relaxed, his own shock passing, as he nuzzled Harry back, careful of his own spikes that rested on his head and back. "Sorry, Dad," Ivory said before turning to Cloudjumper, a large grin on his face as he spotted Valka climbing down from him. "Look Dragon Lady, watch what I can do," Ivory said as he pranced in his spot, waiting for Valka's feet to hit the ground.

"Go on, show me Little One," Valka said with a small chuckle. While she didn't understand them, she has lived with dragons for years and has seen many dragonlings eager to show her their first fire breath. Most dragons usually know how to fire their breath when they're born, but she had assumed Alpha Dragons were different than the norm.

Ivory turned back toward the wall and felt the freezing breath before letting it rush out of him as he opened his mouth. A much longer and harder ice breath left and wasn't stopping until Ivory closed his mouth. Instead of shattering as the first had done, this ice was a deep cyan-blue that Harry recognized that Ivory's father had done in making sure his own cave had been structurally sound.

"See, see, see!" Ivory warbled out in glee, dancing in his spot.

Valka chuckled but her own eyes looked slightly wide even as they shined with pride. "Well done, Little One. We'll make an Alpha of you," she said as she carefully poked Ivory's nose.

"You'll need to move nest soon," Cloudjumper warbled softly toward Harry, recognizing that Ivory wouldn't be able to make the trip from their current nest to the bottom soon as he was almost too big for Harry to carry, even on his back.

"I'm making arrangements. With how much he likes the cold and with the other exit in the water, I'm thinking that maybe that would be a great resting spot for him for when he's much bigger. Plus, it's in the center of the room which means he'd see everyone around and make sure they're safe and okay," Harry told Cloudjumper as he stood up from his sitting position and shook his body out to stretch his legs and wings.

"Ivory, what do you say we go swimming," Harry told his son, knowing the privacy would be welcomed when his son heard they had to shift nests.

Ivory instantly perks in excitement and started following Harry down the few cliff-like rocks around the side of the walls that Harry had painstakingly shot to make for his son. His son wasn't a flyer, but his small form was currently a leaper. Though based upon how big his father was, Harry knew that would change along with wanting to move too far away from his nest.

* * *

A year after hatching, his son had grown exponentially. It was like every day he kept growing and growing, he ate more, he grew more, he slept more. His powers also came in full effect as the dragons around slowly acknowledged that he was their alpha until finally, Harry's body shined blue once more instead of white. During the growth father and son often trained Ivory to be the next Alpha, and the boy took to it like water, which was also very instinctual for him.

From an energetic boy, his son became more calm, ready for the few politics of the Dragon World as he settled in their new home. Now fully stable from his icy breath, even going on a few missions with Valka to stop Dragon-Trappers that were taking nearby dragons.

Harry rested in his nest, proud of the son he had raised in the year and few months. He taught him some of what he could but knew there was much more that his son would need to know in order to be the best Alpha he was surely destined to be.

"You should be proud, of him. He's a great Alpha," Cloudjumper commented to him as they lounged in Harry's niche.

"There is still much to learn," Harry humbly said with approval as he stared at the giant form his son was, ignoring the new dragonlings buzzing around his head with an eery look of exasperation that Harry once had at his own son.

"Suppose it's a good thing he has a great teacher then," Cloudjumper commented, a smirk in his voice.

Harry rolled his eyes as he climbed the tree near his niche and curled his tail around it. "Wake me if something interesting happens," Harry grunted as he shut himself around his wings, similar to a bat from his world.

" _Father, I wished to let you know that I am traveling with Valka and Cloudjumper to rescue some dragons, keep safe,_ " Ivory mentally told him.

Well, there goes his plans to sleep, he was now in charge until Ivory got back. Grumbling to himself from being rudely taken from sleep, Harry mentally gave himself a shake as he unwrapped his tail from the tree and steadied himself to rest near the edge of his niche, overlooking the entire area from where he was.

He might as well make sure no fights started between dragons now, shouldn't he?


	4. A Night Fury's Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest in saying I've been thinking over if I want to make this Toothless/Harry just because of how I have a few things planned out, but I wanted to know your opinion of the matter regardless of what my final decision may be. Enjoy the chapter!

Harry rested at the edge of his nest, overlooking the nest that Ivory and Valka had built, taking what Valka had created for years and turning it into a proper nest with a proper alpha. Ivory had done a great job building the dome over their head, keeping the rain out, and covering their heads from any attacks from above. It was cozy, their nest, and Harry was proud to call it his own. One day, probably soon, he would finally leave though to track done the only other Night Fury he has seen that was in the presence of a boy.

He's heard the rumors from the other dragons all around the area that beside him, there was only one other night fury around that stayed with Vikings to the north. Harry just didn't quite know how to broach the subject with his son just yet, how his nestling was all grown up, which meant Harry could further explore the world like he's been meaning to. There was still so much to this world that he hasn't seen yet, and he wanted to eventually.

Laying his head on the ground as Ivory rose through his underwater passageway and slowly crawled to his spot in the cooled pooled water around him, Harry let Ivory take back over watching over the nest and the nestlings. He watched the dragons around the main area of the nest flying upward clockwise as a welcome to their alpha and showing how happy they were that he was back safe.

Looking onward with an affectionate eye toward the dragons that clearly loved their alpha, I peered downward where Cloudjumper and his Other-half normally were and felt his spine-flaps along his back open in shock as he spotted the figure he had just been thinking about.

Down there beside Valka and Cloudjumper, was the other Night Fury he saw nearly two years ago. He watched momentarily in surprise as one of the female dragons that were nearing her heat approach the Night Fury flirtatiously. Harry watched the other fury looked uncomfortable and looked between the dragon and his human before walking away from the female dragon and sit near the edge, hoping to stop her unwanted attention on him without flying off.

Harry watched as more dragons approached the fury and felt a spark of annoyance at them as they crowded the fury and was clearly starting to make him uncomfortable, if they didn't stop the dragon would snap soon. Flapping open his wings, Harry didn't hesitate in letting his body fall to the ground as the fury finally had enough and kicked one of the dragons that lifted his butt off the ground away and snarled at them.

He neared them silently as he watched the fury crawl playfully around Valka, seemingly enjoying the attention. Harry couldn't help the happiness that burst inside of him at the knowledge the Night Fury was clearly happy and highly playful it seemed. "He may well be the second last of his kind," Valka said in awe as she carefully examined the Night Fury.

"Wait, second?" the boy asked in what seemed like a hopeful alarm.

Harry decided now would be a great time to show his presence as he landed, a small thump alerting the attention of the two newcomers. The boy's mouth instantly dropped open even as the NIght Fury instantly sat up from the ground, a hopeful expression on his face as he lowered his head and inched toward Harry.

"It's okay. Hi, I'm Ebony," Harry cooed toward the other dragon, lowering his own head, and carefully approached the other dragon, hoping to not scare the other one away.

"I'm Toothless," the dragon instantly replied in an excited warble, his tail instantly thrashing side to side as his lower end followed, clearly too excited.

Harry couldn't help but feel the excitement contagious as he responded in kind, part in his own excitement, part for indulgence as the Night Fury instantly danced in his spot, the same meaning as what dogs do when they want to play. Harry responded in kind, feeling the excitement of having a friend of his own kind, despite living as a dragon and part of this nest for so long, Harry would say that perhaps the only dragon he'd call a friend would be Cloudjumper as Ivory was his son.

Toothless instantly started running down one of the paths and Harry followed in kind, playfully jumping from the sides of Toothless, even off one of the ice walls to finally 'tag' Toothless and turn back around. Having recognized his tail end wasn't the same, Harry made sure to keep the ground but didn't make it easy. He knows all the climbing spots around the nest and used them to his full advantage as Toothless took off after him.

Climbing upward to one of the ledges smoothly, Harry rested on it and looked down at Toothless who looked slightly startled at watching Harry climb with his claws in small footholds. Warbling out a laugh, Harry had to jokingly mock the other dragon. "What, here I thought the fierce Night Fury can climb. Was I mistaken?" Harry taunted.

Toothless gave a playful growl and nearly swept his human off his feet as he ran and jumped onto the wall. He slipped the first time, but the second he realized there were footholds and was easily making the climb as Harry had done. Giving a playful laugh, Harry waited until Toothless was a leap away from him before jumping off the edge and shot his wings out, gliding back down to Valka and the human that actually smelled like her a bit, perhaps her son given the facial similarities. Toothless gave a mock growl before following him, slightly wonky because the air wasn't quite catching his tail, but since it was only gliding he made it back to them easily enough and playfully tagged Harry back.

Cloudjumper warbled out a laugh as Harry mock growled at the older dragon before making himself comfortable on the ground. Toothless rested against him easily enough, seeming happy with the touch from another of his kind as he gave a sigh and leaned into Harry, seemingly content.

"Woah," the boy with Toothless said, slightly out of breath as he slowly approached them. Toothless' eyes snapped open as he felt Harry tense beside him. Harry shifted away from the human, sadly removing himself from Toothless as he backed up, his back arching slightly and a warning growl left his throat without thought as a hand extended toward me.

Toothless responded with his own growl, defensive as he stepped in front of his other-half before his posture relaxed. "He won't hurt you, I promise. He's not like that, trust me," Toothless cooed softly, his head lowering.

"I only just met you, even if we are the last of our kinds," Harry said as he backed toward the edge of the cliff, physically pulling himself away from the dragon and jumping off the edge, knowing Toothless couldn't follow. Feeling dejected as he basically rejected the only chance at knowing another dragon of his kind, Harry landed in front of Ivory who easily made room beside his resting form for Harry to crawl under his chin and curl in the spot just between paws and chin.

Feeling Ivory let out a chilled breath as he relaxed, he could feel his son's mental push on his shields, knowing he never meant any harm, Harry let the other dragon in. "Did you wish to talk about it, father?" Ivory asked curiously.

Harry stayed silent because part of him wanted to but the other part didn't.

"He doesn't feel bad, the human. He smells like Dragon-Lady and Night Fury," Ivory said as he lifted his head and blew some of his chilly breath onto the boy who was staring at him in awe.

Peaking out from Ivory's paws, Harry's eyes met Toothless' who seemed sad but slightly in awe at how Harry just took refuge under the Alpha of the pack, something that wasn't that common in any nest.

"Humans aren't always kind, Ivory. I've explained that to you, they will take advantage, and when they do, you're the one that gets hurt in the end," Harry said softly, his mind flashing back to his past.

"Not always," Ivory argued but knew it was weak, after all, Harry had years of more knowledge of the world than Ivory did.

Harry breathe out a sigh and curled up closer. "Not always," he had to agree as he remembers Ron, Hermione, and even Remus and Sirius.

"It's nearly lunch. I need to feed the pack, will you join or stay here?" Ivory mentally asked as he started shifting, having spotted Valka already leaving through her own usually exit with the boy and Fury in sight, even after they quickly glanced toward where Harry was resting.

Knowing he didn't have breakfast, Harry sighed and picked up his feet. "I'll follow. I'll tell the pack where you end up shooting the fish up, afterward, I might go swimming with you?" Harry asked as he stretched out his wings for the flight out of the nest. The small play session with Toothless had worked on some of the kinks, but his wings still felt slightly stiff.

"I'll never say no to that," Ivory mentally told him with pleasure as he slowly backed out of his small pool and toward the underwater exit, mentally telling the other dragons it was time for food.

Having done this for nearly a year already, many of the dragons knew where to go so Harry only had to show a few new ones the exit they used and then rushed into the air, faster than the other dragons and stayed in front of the group until he spotted Valka, Cloudjumper, Toothless, and the son of Valka flying above one spot. Seeing Ivory just under the water, Harry shot into the sky above Valka and Toothless and started flying in circles, telling the dragons behind them where the fish was going to be shot up.

Instantly there were excited yips from the other dragon but he could hear the male asked Valka. "What's he doing? I thought we were going to eat?"

"Oh, we are," Valka said in delight as she looked over Cloudjumpers broad shoulders.

Harry just spotted Ivory's head just coming close to the surface and shot into the air before he was pelted with fish. Getting out of shooting range, Harry watched the fish get shot into the air and caught a few himself, gulping them down smoothly before eating a few more. Once he felt settled, he decided that perhaps if Valka was enjoying her time with her son, then perhaps Harry could give him and Toothless a chance.

This world wasn't like his own, perhaps there were people he could trust here, not like he could at home. He just needed the reminder that this was no his world, and what better way than going out for a fly without a broom needed, with his wings unfolded and the air gliding through his appendages that were apart of him.

But for now, he'd let Toothless and his boy get to know Hiccup and Cloudjumper, he has already memorized Toothless' scent, he'll find the other dragon once he was done going for a swim with his son. He could use the time to figure out what he'd say to Toothless to, how to explain his distrust of humans without offending the dragon or his rider.


	5. A Fight Between Alpha's

Harry encircled their territory for a while after he went swimming with Ivory, his mind spinning with how his conversation with Toothless may go or if he should finally open his heart to trust again. Spotting Toothless and the others in the distance, moving away from the slope soaring they were doing nearby a cliff where air gathered and kept dragons flying without them needing to pump their wings. Harry briefly thought about letting them go and keep bonding, but then he spotted something interesting, Toothless' rider had jumped off of Toothless, and Toothless wasn't following to catch him.

He paused in his soaring as he watched in awe as the human did some type of mechanism incorporated into his suit and wings and a fin shout out from his sides and back, it was a homemade gliding suit and Harry could say he was fully impressed. At least, he would've been more had the human not been sailing straight at a couple of rocks and was surely about it hit it.

No matter Harry's feelings about him, Harry didn't want the boy to get hurt so he instantly dropped to gain speed and flattened himself out, trying to catch up to the boy and Toothless who was pumping his own wings to get there faster. While Harry hadn't been able to make it, Toothless had just managed to catch the boy and plowed through the opening between the rocks and land harshly onto the snowy ground behind it. Harry watched Cloudjumper and Valka land as the boy burst out of the snow with giddy glee.

Toothless seemed less amused as he gave his rider a deadpanned look and flicked his tail underneath the boy, tripping him back into the snow. Harry chuckled as he landed, having seen Toothless do it. Instantly his eyes met Toothless' who seemed happy that he was back. "Is he okay?" Harry asked as he landed and slightly shifted away from the boy who was animately talking with his mother.

"He always is, wouldn't be if I wasn't there," Toothless said with a dry snort, a small glare aimed toward his rider who didn't seem all that concerned about his near-accident.

"That's good. I'm happy that you're there for him," Harry said as he shifted awkwardly and ignored Cloudjumper's amused look toward him, the older dragon already seemed done with Harry's awkward self, and if anything, seemed almost curious about this other side of Harry as he normally was stoic and kept to himself more often than not. "Look, I'm sorry for getting off on the wrong foot. I'm just not used to humans and the ones I am...they weren't exactly the best. But you trust him?" Harry asked as he slowly walked toward Toothless, his head slightly downward to not accidentally make Toothless think he was aggressive.

"I do," Toothless warbled softly, a coo in the back of his throat as he stepped toward Harry and nuzzled him softly.

"Then I will try. No promises, but I'm willing to try," Harry said hesitantly, returning the nuzzle gently before finding a stable ground with snow on it and curled on it, watching with amusement as Toothless accepted Valka coming closer to him and gently running a hand from the top of his head toward his neck.

Harry felt himself tense at the sight of Valka near Toothless' throat, and even more when she gently pressed into a certain spot, but relaxed as all it did was make the flaps along Toothless' back open up like how Harry normally did for tight turns and in his fight verse flight instinct.

Toothless shook out his back, seemingly surprised as he turned his head and examined his back, moving the flaps experimentally. Harry chuckled at Toothless's glee as he flapped his spinal fins open and closed. He first went to his rider and opened and closed it, his excitement making his back end wiggle and his tongue sticking out. Next Toothless hopped over toward Harry and did the same thing.

Chuckling at his antics, Harry let the feeling of his own spinal flap opening show itself and made the same motions with Toothless. Harry was happy that his own flaps and that it was common for their species didn't discourage Toothless, in fact, it seemed to up his glee as he rapidly flapped them open and closed, nuzzled Harry, before diving into the snow and burrowing himself toward Cloudjumper and jumped out, throwing snow on the older dragon.

Feeling his excitement, Harry burrowed himself under the snow and made his way toward Toothless and did the same thing to him when he was distracted. Flapping his fins again as Toothless just looked even more excited, Harry bounced in his spot to play and watched Toothless instantly reciprocate it.

Dancing on the small icey island they were on, Harry burrowed under the snow and crawled around, letting Toothless chase him, to get him used to his flaps and making tighter turns. Popping out of the snow and dumping the snow that rested on top of his body on Valka and her son, Harry warbled a laugh as Toothless followed and did the same before chasing Harry, this time on land.

Harry nearly crashed into Cloudjumper had the other dragon not lept into the air and disrupted some of the snow. Sneezing from the soft snow floating into his nose, Harry had just sneezed as Toothless crashed into him. "Got you!" Toothless exclaimed happily.

Oh, it was on, "Do you now?" Harry asked with a wicked sense of mischief. Toothless's wings dropped as he briefly panicked and scurried away from Harry. But it was on now.

Harry did give Toothless a moment as he practically threw his rider on top of his back, literally lifting the smaller male between the legs to make him slide in his seat before he pumped his wings. Harry watched Valka chuckle as Hiccup instantly made Toothless's home-made back fin flap open as they shot into the sky. Harry chuffed a laugh toward Valka before flapping his own wings, his destination just chasing after Toothless.

It seemed Hiccup had caught up to their play though, as he was encouraging Toothless to go higher and higher and faster as they continued their chase, Harry could feel his own power and knew it was probably stronger than Toothless' own, but he was enjoying just watching dragon and rider work in tandem, the same soul but in two different bodies. It made him feel a bit better in his thought to trust Hiccup.

Harry followed the duo into the air and paused as Toothless was pointed straight up was now stopping and looking at Harry with an excited face. "Think you can catch me," he boasted as he suddenly stopped flapping and let gravity take him back down.

Narrowing his eyes and feeling the spark in his chest at the idea of the wind flying past him, Harry followed the movement and aimed his body downward, bringing his wings inside and letting the air and gravity push him back down toward the icy water below. Toothless was just a few feet away, his rider flat along his back whooping in glee as Valka watched the three of them with amusement, Cloudjumper looking mixed between joining them and thinking about how stupid they were being.

Toothless opened his wings just in time to not fly straight into the water, but Harry had no problem letting himself hit the water even with that much force, dragon skin was tough, they weren't like humans who'd feel like they'd hit cement if they tried that. Instead, the air followed him through the water and Harry used it to shoot through it at a fast pace, spotting a few water dragons looking at him curiously as he had done so. Looking upward he spotted Toothless just flapping in one spot, seemingly almost tracking Harry through the water but Harry knew from experience tracking dragons above water was hard.

Using his speed and his own wings, he rocketed back into the sky just below Toothless and scared him. Water dripped down his wings as he chuckled as Toothless nearly threw his rider back in surprise from Harry's sudden appearance. Harry used the moment to reach out with his foot and touch Toothless's own. "I caught you," he said smugly, his emerald eyes gleaming with glee.

Toothless just gave him an unimpressed deadpanned look even as his rider looked enthralled by the idea that Harry's momentum wasn't even momentarily stopped by hitting the water, if anything he was just as fast through the water as he had been in the sky, something that wasn't normal for some dragons.

"We should head back to the nest, I need to check in with Ivory anyway," Harry told the other dragons as he shook his back slightly, trying to get some of the water droplets to fall faster so his own body temperature could heat him up. The icy water wasn't his favorite thing, but he's learned to live with it if he wanted to go out in the world with Ivory.

"Your son can handle himself, he's the Alpha, need I remind you," Cloudjumper said dryly as he floated beside him.

Harry just snorted. "He's my son first and foremost, even if he is Alpha," Harry grumbled as the three of them started flying back to the nest, the two carrying their riders with them who seemed happy to be with the other.

"The Alpha is your son? I didn't know that?" Toothless commented, his head tilting sideways as he stared at his two new friends.

"I raised him from an egg. He better be considered my son," Harry grumbled remembering how much he had to deal with a hatchling Alpha. That hadn't always been fun, but he enjoyed the time he had with his small son during the time. It was much harder now that Ivory was nearly fifteen times his size and couldn't physically fly.

Toothless hummed, looking more interested in the topic, but figured now might not be the best of times as it felt like there was more to the story than that. Of course, he then remembered when he first saw the other fury and realized the alpha must be the same one that Ebony had been protecting on Berserker Island. It had been hard being in the presence of one of the great Alphas and then feeling him pass, he couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Ebony who probably knew the alpha personally enough to care for his young.

It was well known to many dragons that Alpha's didn't just trust any dragon, only the ones they considered Second really and it was sometimes hard to get in that position in the flock.

They neared the nest quickly enough, Valka and Cloudjumper leaving momentarily to grab more fish for the humans this time and told Hiccup to rest while she got things prepared for them, heading toward her section of the nest that was an enclosed cave that entrapped warmth for her but big enough for her and Cloudjumper to rest in.

"I see you're back," Ivory mentally told the duo dryly but there was happiness behind it as he spotted them.

"Oh I'm sorry was there something really important we had to discuss that you didn't tell me during the swim?" Harry sassed out as Toothless looked torn between bowing the alpha and smacking Harry for his talking.

Toothless was momentarily surprised when Ivory just seemed to chuckle his own warble before settling. "Some scouts from the north are saying there's something heading this way. I would check it out-"

"But I'm faster than you are," Harry agreed always loosening some of his muscles in his wings, prepared to make the fast trip. "I'll head out now then and see what they might've spotted."

Turning toward Toothless, he briefly nuzzled the other dragon before using the cliff they were on as momentum to speedily head into the air and out of the nest, heading due North to see what some scouts might've seen. Of course, he never knew Ivory and Toothless' conversation where his son gave Toothless the human equivalent of the Shovel-Talk.

Sailing north wasn't tedious, at least it shouldn't have been until Harry felt something slam into his metal shields. Pausing in flight and rubbing his head that felt like it was on fire, he nearly missed the net coming toward him until he shot further into the air. The force slammed into his mind harder and he had just become distracted enough to miss the arrow that was following the net. Screaming in pain as it went through his wing, Harry squeezed his eyes shut and pulled his magic toward his mind, slamming his Occulmency shields down.

Feeling more in control of his action, he kept in the air and ignored the pain burning through his body as he stared at what was ahead of him in horror. Because in front of him were fleets upon fleets of Viking ships that contained containers that had the smell of distressed dragons coming from them.

Harry turned his back quickly and flew as fast as he could back toward the nest, inhibited by the arrow protruding through his left-wing that made it hurt to flap, causing his speed to lower. So, instead, he went higher into the air to add some distance between him and the Vikings and flew east, hoping to find a resting spot to take out the arrow.

He just hoped his stop wouldn't make him too late to warn Ivory and the other dragons about the fight that was coming their way, and the challenging Alpha that was with them.

* * *

Getting the arrow out of his wing sadly took longer than Harry had wished for, by the time he was back on track heading to the nest he knew he was probably behind the fleet of ships and wouldn't be able to warn them properly. So, all he could do was pump his wings faster and call upon his dormant magic to help him get to his destination faster, almost wishing he had taken to practicing his magic as it was far out of practice to apparate as he wished.

As he saw the nest up ahead, he had a momentarily heart attack as he watched the challenging alpha, darker in color and much older than Ivory, push Ivory onto his side and was about to ram his tusks through Ivory's side, a killing blow. Panic filled him as his body turned a sharp blue, his second in command status filling him, the only rightful challenger than can encroach on two alphas fighting, and drew upon the static in the air, calling, beckoning it toward him.

It was something he learned from Ivory's father who was old enough that he knew of the time of the Night Furies, even helping Harry figure out a few things once he realized the youngish Night Fury didn't quite know about his species. Letting the wind whistle through the air, Harry watched the Challenger rear up to do the killing blow and timed seemed to slow down for Harry as the wind seemed to help carry him to his destination.

Just as he was at the other alpha's throat, he let the build-up of plasma in his throat loose and watched it blast harshly into the Alpha's throat, forcing a cry from him and nearly making him trip backward. With that blow, Harry twirled with the air upward and let the static-filled his body, and just as his wings tipped downward toward the alpha, let it loose.

He watched as the lightning flashed through the sky, flowing through his body, through his wings, and harshly his the other alpha who screamed in pain. Harry only winced as the lighting hit the wound on his wing, nearly making him lose his balance in the air, but he pushed the pain aside as relief flowed through him. He saved his son, his son wasn't dead, he didn't fail another alpha.

It felt like his appearance was what helped give their dragons a burst of power as the dragons belong to Ivory roared in glee at his appearance that was still shining a bright blue. Anger filled Harry now that the relief was gone as the Challenging Alpha took a step back and glared harshly at Harry.

Feeling the scream build up in his chest, Harry settled on Ivory's tusk now that his alpha got his footing back and screeched in anger at the dragon, how dare he comes and challenge them, try and kill them. And for what?

The other alpha screamed back, rearing its head back slightly and harshly thrusting it back toward Ivory and Harry. But Ivory and Harry have trained together for all of Ivory's life, they had a synchronization that the other alpha and his second, a human it seemed based upon the screaming in the battlefield, had.

So as the alpha reared its head, Harry let another plasma blast flow through him and rapidly shot three at the Alpha's slightly exposed neck, Ivory taking the moment of the alpha flinching in pain to ram his own tusks toward the Alpha's neck.

The alpha pushed aside its own pain and countered Ivory's attack quickly, pushing the other tusks away and using its front paws to smash its head into Ivory's. The blow seemed to cause Ivory pain as he flinched backward so Harry used the moment to throw three more blasts toward the Alpha's tusks, forcing him to move with the blow to the side of the head.

"You good?" Harry mentally asked Ivory, letting his shields up enough for his own Alpha so the challenger didn't try and take over.

"I will be. I want this over," Ivory growled out, rushing like an adolescent, and butted his own head against the Alphas.

Harry wished Ivory had a few more years on him before he was challenged, as his son was still too eager in some things and hadn't quite mastered the art of patience, especially in the fighting. Which perhaps should've been the first clue that his son might be in more danger even with Harry being there.

Flapping into the air and trying to find a good opening as Ivory and the other alpha started going at it again, Harry couldn't find any openings he could take without accidentally hurting Ivory. Dammit, his son really was too eager for battle it seemed as the other dragon managed to get under Ivory's neck again and even Harry's blast toward his eye didn't falter the other giant being as it pushed Ivory over and harshly made him crash into his nest. Enough so that Harry could feel it mentally when his son was knocked out, the hold his son normally had mentally on the dragons loosening as he was unconscious.

The other alpha roared and reared its head again, but Harry was done with him. Done with this challenge, done with his family getting hurt once more, done with this fight. Feeling the static in the air again, Harry landed on the dragon's face, just between his eyes, and called upon the lighting.

Instead of letting up like the first time, the first one being nearly just a surprise shock to any other dragons, a warning, Harry kept up with it, wincing as it pulled and pulled on his wounded wing, his chest starting to hurt from filtering out that much lightning. The alpha screeched and tried to dislodge him, but Harry was determined, and clamped his feet onto the dragon and kept calling upon the lightning that has graced upon his scar since he was a boy. It was his symbol, and the other alpha is going to learn to never challenge someone with lightning at their disposal.

He finally relented when the Alpha backed away and a sharp crack echoed through the clearing, his tusk that had metal surrounding it seemed to have enough with the lightning and broke just near his mouth, the metal piece falling to the floor. With the alpha wounded and his main defense and offensive tusk breaking, the alpha had no choice but to retreat if he didn't want to die from too much electricity running through his body and the metal shackles that had been placed upon him in certain places for reinforcement.

Harry flapped to get away from the dragon that was already diving back into the water but his body hurt, and not just his wing. He couldn't stop himself from dipping down to the ground, just barely managing to catch himself just before he fully crashed into it. Now not only did his body hurt from taking too much lightning, but his landing on the ground hadn't been smooth on his taut muscles as well as they screamed at him.

Just before he lost consciousness, Harry heard the angry screech from a Night Fury nearby before a black shadow fell over him, warning any others from coming near him. Feeling safer under Toothless's eyes, Harry let his mind fall into the inky blackness that had been calling him ever since he started losing just a bit too much blood from his wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the action wasn't too compacted or hard to understand. It's actually hard describing a battle between dragons, to be honest. I hope it was also believable, but I thought Ivory as only two years old would be too eager for this fight and not properly think it through like Harry might as he's had years, both human and dragon, behind him toward fighting. I hope you liked this chapter and based upon responses and my own wish, this will end up being a Harry/Toothless pairing. 
> 
> I added the tag along the tag Dragons are Sequential Hermaphroditism which basically means that in fish, gastropods, and plants they'll end up at some point in their life will change sex. Now what I have planned is similar to that where went the gender ratios are out of balance, a dragon will momentarily for a season change their gender to provide eggs to their nest before changing back to their normal gender so long as the balance of ratio remains. I didn't know if there was an actual term for this happening as I was only doing some basic research to finalize that tag, so if you guys have any ideas if that's called something else please let me know. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the rest of the book!


End file.
